LA GUERRA DE MUNDOS
by sesshoumaru.forever
Summary: Mi primer fic publicado aqui. PAREJA: Sesshome. Una guerra de amor y poder en donde se pelea por ella, la diosa. summary dentro.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, les presento mi primer fic subido aqui

Summary: PAREJA: Sesshome. Una guerra de amor y poder en donde se pelea por ella, la diosa. Mandada a otro mundo para que no le atrapen, Kagome la diosa del poder, se entera de su procedencia y vuelve a Sengoku para enfrentar su papel en esta guerra pero no contaba con que el mal fuera tan fuerte ademas que sus poderes no estan completos y tiene que entrenarse, en su descesperacion sufre una perdida que la lleva a encerrar sus emociones y comienza ha creer que solo es un instrumento que sirve para destruir; todos buscan su poder y no confia en nadie pero en el transcurso de su viaje se encuentra con un grupo de guerreros que luchan contra el reino de Naraku. Ella no siempre podra negarse a confiar y querer o acaso un frio joven de ojos dorados le enseñara que el amor puede ser la fuente de poder mas grande? .

NA/La historia esta comenzando espero que sea de su agrado y les dejo el prologo

_**LA GUERRA DE MUNDOS**_

**_----PAULA POTTER---- _**

PROLOGO

Todo comienza en uno de los cinco mundos donde los demonios, los monstruos y toda clase de seres sobre naturales existían, la maldad, la pureza y demás.

Este mundo se le conocía como el Segonku

En un lugar de este recóndito mundo un árbol estaba despertando...

Árbol: te estaba esperando mi lord

XXXX: lo se árbol sagrado, para que me llamabas?

Árbol sagrado: mi querido amigo tengo que contarte algo muy importante que sucederá en exactamente un siglo...

XXXX: continua

Árbol sagrado: una joven nacerá entre la guerra, en esta guerra: el bien, el mal, el infierno, y hasta la propia muerte la reclamara como suya, ella será hija del taiyonkay (no se como se escribe) del norte y además la heredera de los dioses...

XXXX: y esto que tiene que ver conmigo árbol sagrado?

Árbol sagrado: pues no tiene nada que ver contigo mi querido amigo inu no taisho, sino de tu descendencia: por que ella se enamorara de uno de tus hijos, pero ellos dos se enamoraran de ella perdidamente y su unión como hermanos se romperá y solo ella podrá volver a unirla...

Inu no taisho: así que esa joven lograra enamorar a mis hijos?

Árbol sagrado: si. amigo mió en el nacimiento de esta princesa, un ser con mucha maldad la atacara para reclamarla, y ahí su padre el lord del norte la sacara de este mundo y sellara sus poderes...

Inu no taisho: explícame eso de que la sacara de este mundo y sellara sus poderes???

árbol sagrado: el la entregara a otro mundo para que crezca como una humana y cuando cumpla quince años ella se enterara de quien es realmente y comenzara el comienzo de la batalla de los mundos

Inu no taisho: la batalla de mundos??

Árbol sagrado: así es, es la batalla que decidirá de donde pertenece la princesa

inu no taisho: y mis hijos?

arbol sagrado: cuando la princesa vuelva a este mundo el ser que la ataco cuando bebe volverá, y la engañara, este engaño despertara la furia de ella y la desatara ante tus hijos

inu no taisho: por que a ellos???

arbol sagrado: tus hijos conoceran de distinta forma a esta princesa uno la conocera en su forma humana y el otro como su apariencia original...

inu no taisho: pero igual por que desatara su furia ante mis hijos???

arbol sagrado: el engaño de este ser de la oscuridad es en que tus hijos mataron a alguien muy especial para ella... entiendes????

inu no taisho: si, pero no hay forma de evitarlo???

arbol sagrado: no mi lord, esto esta sellado y no se puede remediar...

inu no taisho: entiendo

arbol sagrado: hay algo mas inu no taisho...

inu no taisho: que es???

arbol sagrado: te acuerdas de lo que te dije la ultima vez que os vimos- inu no taisho asintió- pues el mismo ser que te matara es, el mismo que atacara a la princesa

inu no taisho: que?????

arbol sagrado: lo que oíste amigo, pero ya no te puedo decir mas... pero algo si, déjale tu espada sagrada a tu primer hijo y lo llamaras Sesshoumaru y colmillo de acero a tu segundo hijo y el nombre de el sera Inuyasha.

inu no taisho: por que?

arbol sagrado: eso no te lo puedo decir mi querido amigo y espero que tus hijos logren su cometido en esta guerra.

asi el arbol sagrado (se que se llama sabio pero quise cambiarlo jejejej XXD) vovio a su sueño mientras deja a un yonkai muy desconsertado y preocupado.

Lo que no vio ni el arbol ni el lord es que un ser habia escuchado todo lo que habian dicho….

XXXXXX: vaya, vaya con que eso tenemos jajajajaja- y asi como aparecio desaparecio

Un siglo despues………

Fin de prologo

espero muchos reviews ya sea para una buena critica o una mala.


	2. Chapter 2

los personajes de inuyasha no son míos pertenecen a Rumiko-chan y bla bla bla no lo hago con ningún fin de lucro sino por diversión y bla bla bla

-...- dialogos

"..." pensamientos

aaaa: mi narracion

**CAPITULO 1**

** -el comienzo de la profecía-**

** BY**

**Paula Potter**

Un siglo después…………

En un lugar recóndito del mundo sengoku, explícitamente en la montaña gonshi (soy muy mala para inventar nombres :-P), que es mas conocida como la montaña del mal, en medio de este lugar se encuentra un castillo, en el se reunía un ser…. Y sus sirvientes.

Su nombre: NARAKU, un demonio que es gobernado por la maldad y por las tinieblas. su objetivo el poder y destrucción del mundo…. Y ahora se le suma otro: obtener a la princesa del poder…

Hace 100 años atrás uno de sus sirvientes escucho una conversación de dos seres sobre el nacimiento de una princesa y el poder que esta posee

-ese estupido de goshinki no me alcanzo a contar lo que sucedería después del nacimiento de la princesa. Grrrrr

-tu error fue haberlo matado antes de que te contara…

-grrrr lo se pero nadie chantajea al gran naraku

Cuando su sirviente le estaba contando trato de chantajearlo y por haber cometido este error, el gran naraku como le llamaban, lo destruyo, su sirviente no le alcanzó a contar la otra parte de la historia así que no supo los acontecimientos después de este hecho.

-si, si, como sea, pero que información has obtenido

Naraku esbozó una sonrisa siniestra

-hay Hakudoshi, me he enterado que esta mocosa nació hoy y es la hija de Tayron el lord del norte.

-asi que, atacaremos? –esbozo una sonrisa igual que naraku

-asi es, jajajaja, tu princesa serás mía al igual que tu poder jajajajaja

-amo las tropas están listas para atacar

-esta bien, vamos

--------------en otro lugar------------

-por lo que veo, todo a comenzado espero que la profecía salga bien

-también lo espero árbol sagrado, después de la muerte de inu no taisho como lo dijiste tendría que ocurrir y asi esta pasando…

-si inu no taisho, hizo lo que le dije dejo sus espadas con sus hijos

-si pero y la ultima, la espada Soonga?

-Totosai esa espada la dejo con su amigo el lord del norte.

-Valla asi que eso paso

-Totosai sabes cual es tu misión?

-si

-La tendrás que cumplir en 16 años

-16 años? Pensé que eran 15?

-has lo que te digo

-Esta bien. Me retiro –

-adiós viejo herrero….

--------------en el norte del sengoku---------

-AVISEN AL LORD, NOS ATACAN

-cuantos demonios son????

-no lo se mas de miles

-Job ya fue a avisar al amo

-son demasiados ALISTEN TODAS LAS TROPAS, PROTEJAN AL CASTILLO

-si, mira a viene Job y mi lord.

QUE SUCEDE??-inquirio el gobernante del castillo

Tayron el lord del norte el yonkai mas poderoso de la epoca, su fuerza, mentalidad y fortaleza le habian dado el titulo del mas poderoso, su aspecto era imponente su cabello era largo y de un azul profundo, su cuerpo era digno de un ser poderoso, sus ojos de un gris impactante su rostro era de un ser muy atractivo y a los costados de esta llevaba dos marcas violetas (como las de sesho)sus armas una espada de la luz: su nombre: hirokh sa toki esta espada estaba formada por los colmillos de todos los lords del sengoku. Otra espada que fue un obsequio de su mejor amigo antes de morir: su nombre Soonga la espada que controla el inframundo.

-mi lord, nos atacan, son demasiados que vamos a hacer, superan nuestras tropas de 1 a 100-informo uno de los soldados

-estos demonios no se saldrán con la suya-aseguro el lord

-asi es mi señor daremos todo para vencer

-ALISTA MI ARMADURA IRE A PELEAR

-si mi señor

-rex llama a sean-ordeno Tayron

-si mi lord

Si, el castillo del lord del norte estaba siendo atacado por las fuerzas del mal, pero lo que mas le preocupaba al lord era su hija, ella hace unas horas acababa de nacer y esposa en el parto no se pudo salvar, eso fue un golpe muy duro para el lord que amaba a su esposa como nunca lo haria con nadie, su hija que se encontraban dentro del castillo eraz un bebe si la llegaban a atacar no podría defenderse pero el no iba a permitir que atacaran lo mas valioso para el, primero muerto por eso prefería que su familia creciera alejado de el…… había tomado una decisión su hija…. Era lo que mas le dolía, la iba alejar del mundo de ella…

El rey del norte fue sacado de sus pensamientos por su guardián de honor; SEAN era su nombre era hijo de los yonkai mas poderosos de su ejercito y se había convertido en el guardia de seguridad mas importante del palacio y para el, él era como un hijo, a el le encomendaría la misión mas importante….

-mi señor aquí estoy como lo pidió

Sean, un yonkai muy poderoso, excelente en el manejo de armas de todo tipo y también defensa personal su aspecto un cuerpo con sus músculos bien marcados, su rostro era el de un joven muy apuesto en su frente llevaba marcada un pequeño rombo de color azul, sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda, y su cabello largo que se movía al compás del viento; de un color rojo intenso (es como ver a kurama, de yu yuhakusho)

-Sean hay algo importante que te encomendare

-Si mi lord –respondió sean en su pose seria

- es sobre lo que te conté hace unos días…..

-------flash black------

**FIN CAPITULO 1 **

como lo pidieron aqui esa el capi 1 y reeditado para que entiendan, disculpas por lo corto pero en realidad era mas largo solo que necesito hacer tiempo para comenzar a escribir y no perderme largas temporadas.

muchas gracias por sus reviews a **Morrigan-27, Kat, La petite lune, Natsuki, Astarot **y** Anihatori**, espero que asi si entiendan mas la trama, espero sus opiniones y tambien gracias a quienes leen mi fic aunque no dejen review.

notas:

1. desde el capitulo 3 en adelante se borro todo haci que tengo que volver a escribir de nuevo (hasta el capi 8 llevaba ToT)

2. estoy en plenos examenes y me queda muy poco tiempo para escribir

espro que me entiendan y me dejen reviews.

bueno, adios, nos leemos.

**---**ポーラ**---**


End file.
